


Be Gentle, Please

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: He's so wound up, Jaehwan having licked and bitten at his neck, his nipples, his thighs, pushing him to the edge and never letting him go further.





	Be Gentle, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I'm filthy. Enjoy! ♥

Jaehwan takes a shivery breath as he sinks slowly down on Hakyeon's cock, the older man struggling against the chains keeping his hands from grabbing Jaehwan and slamming him down. He's so wound up, Jaehwan having licked and bitten at his neck, his nipples, his thighs, pushing him to the edge and never letting him go further, until he's aching and desperate. He tries to buck his waist up, push himself deeper into Jaehwan, but Jaehwan only holds him down by the waist, tutting.

"Don't go too fast, daddy," he says, voice deceivingly soft even as he lifts himself off of Hakyeon and down again. Two steps forward, three steps back, always, and Hakyeon nearly sobs. "You don't want to scare your baby off, do you? Of course not."

Jaehwan leans down, chest to chest, skin sticky slick with sweat, and kisses him lightly, and Hakyeon would have chased after his lips had his jaw not gone slack with a gasp, finally, finally buried deep in Jaehwan's sweet heat. Jaehwan chuckles, devilishly delighted. "You're so good to me, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this little bit of dirt, please do let me know by yelling at me in the comments section, or leaving a kudos, or sending a little gift through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
